Enterprise content management platforms, such as EMC Documentum®, provide the ability to define business event based processing, e.g., by defining a conditional expression based on a business dynamic data model, and an action associated with it, such as starting a process or compiling a report. Such platforms typically enable an event definition to include an indication of contextual data to provide as input to a triggered business process, or to capture in a report. However, the data that satisfies the conditional expression and/or is provided as input in existing system has been limited to existing attributes of a current context data object, for example.